I Love You THIS Much! :: 我有这么大地爱你！
by hamxham
Summary: "No one loves me as much as I love them." "That's not true, Syaoran!" She threw open her arms. "I love you this much!" "But what if I loved you this much?" Sakura pouted. She was determined not to lose. SxS One-shot.


**A/N:** I found this one-shot laying somewhere in the depths of my fanfic folder in my computer... and I was really surprised that it was actually finished. So here I am, posting this one-shot that probably should've been up here just about a year ago T.T

The concept is taken from the Chinese children's book, 【我有这么大地爱你！】 where a little rabbit and his mom argue over who loves the other more (idk if it is in other languages or not.)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own writing here.

* * *

:::I Love You THIS Much!:::

~ 我有这么大地爱你！~

~:::~

Six year old Sakura skipped happily down the street towards Tomoeda Park. Her thin auburn locks flew behind her, a bright childish smile displayed on her face. Her dad had finally let her go by herself to the park, and although it would be different going by herself, it gave Sakura a feeling that she was finally growing up.

She was nearing the park when something – or rather, someone – caught her eye. There, sitting on one of the swings… was that Syaoran? She stepped closer almost cautiously, and her suspicions were confirmed by the chocolate hair and solemn expression.

Sakura ran towards the boy and plopped down on the swing next to his. "Hi Syaoran!" she greeted cheerfully. He always looked so lonely, even in class when people would crowd around him. Sakura had never really gotten the chance to talk to him much, but now wouldn't be a bad time to start, would it?

Syaoran looked up briefly at the girl next to him, who appeared to him as overly happy and spirited. Wasn't she the one who sat two rows in front of him in class, the one that hated numbers? Sakura, was it? Her smile was so… _annoying._ Not wanting to say anything, he went back to staring at his dangling feet without replying.

Sakura frowned. She couldn't understand how some people could be so sad all the time – it just didn't seem _natural_. She leaned a bit forward, looking somewhat upwards at his face. "What's wrong?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth. He had a feeling that this girl doesn't take hints very well, and she gave the impression that she wouldn't be leaving him alone anytime soon. _I probably should just tell her so she can leave already,_ he thought to himself.

"Helloooo?"

Syaoran sat up straight as he practically glared at the emerald-eyed girl. "No one loves me, are you happy now?"

Sakura was taken aback at the boy's statement. "What do you mean? Your mom and dad love you, don't they?"

The other sighed. "My dad already died. And my mom's always too busy with work."

Sakura was shocked at the answer and suddenly felt guilty for asking. "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't know that…" She looked down. "But… those kids in class! They must love you, right?"

He shook his head. "Not as much as I love them though."

"And how do you know that?"

"I told this girl once. I told her I loved her a lot. But she only said that she loved me a little. Only a little." Syaroan returned his eyes to Sakura. "You see? No one loves me as much as I love them."

Sakura jumped up from her swing. "That…That's not true, Syaoran! Um… _I_ love you!"

He gave her a look that plainly read: _Did you hit yourself in the head?_ "Don't be kidding me. You've never even really talked to me."

"W-what are you talking about, of… of course I've talked to you. Uh-huhn." Darn, maybe he was right about that… but she _could_ love him, right? She could definitely love him if she knew him better, right?

"Yeah, right. And you're probably not even old enough to know what love really is!"

So much for feeling all grown up. "Hey, I'm the same age as you Syaoran! Of course I know what love is!"

"Really? Then prove it."

Sakura scrunched up her face, desperately trying to think of something to do. After a moment, she threw open her arms, extending them to the side. "You see, I love you this much!"

Syaoran stood up as well, stretching out his arms in the same motion, and, since he was slightly taller, his arms reached further than Sakura's. "But what if I loved you this much?"

Sakura pouted. She was determined not to lose. "Then, then, I would love you… as much as from her to that tree over here!"

Syaoran grinned. "But I'd just love you as much as from here to that other tree way over there!"

Sakura looked around for anything else she could use. "Well, I love you as much as how big that slide is!"

"And I love you as much as how big the penguin thing is."

Dang, she lost again. "Ummm… I love you as much as how far away the moon is!"

"I love you as much as how far away the sun is, then!"

Sakura paused for a moment, not quite processing Syaoran's reasoning.

"The sun is further away that the moon," The boy explained. "We learned that in class a week ago."

Sakura blushed. "…Right."

Syaoran smirked. "Do I win?"

"O-of course not," Sakura stuttered. But this was bad… She didn't know about anything further than the sun… Wait, maybe there was one thing… she'd heard about it a lot, and just maybe it would do the trick…

She walked closer to Syaoran, looking him straight in the eye. "But, I…" She closed her eyes, and in one swift motion, planted a quick little kiss on his lips. "…love you this much."

Syaoran instantly felt his face flaming like crazy, and instinctively tried to cover it with his hands. _This girl is definitely crazy,_ he decided,_ no one in the right mind would do that to someone they barely knew._

"So, uh… Do I win?" Sakura asked innocently.

Syaoran mumbled something, mostly liked along the lines of "Yeah whatever…" but his face was still down turned, so Sakura couldn't hear anything anyways.

Sakura extended her hand. "I'm Sakura by the way."

Syaoran disregarded the hand and turned away, trying his best not to show his state of emotion. "I… I already knew that."

Sakura put away her hand. "So… we can be friends, right?"

"Sure… whatever."

A huge grin spread on Sakura's face. "Alright… Syaoran!"

Syaoran looked up at Sakura despite himself. _And there was the annoying smile again…except… _

_Maybe it wasn't so annoying anymore._

_

* * *

_Syaoran, now seventeen years old, had grown into a very out-going and generous teenager, contrasting his dark behavior as a child. His brunette hair and matching eyes retained their messy-but-handsome look, but they now complimented his personality much better.

He was walking home from school, just like any other day… well, except one thing. He usually walked home with someone else – Sakura, the girl who had encouraged the change in him, the one who had helped him escape his suffocating shell. Apparently, she had a date after school with her boyfriend… Hiro? Natsu? Or maybe it was Sui… no, that didn't sound right either. Not that Syaoran really cared, either.

But as he passed by Tomoeda Park, something seemed strangely out of place. He could recognize the petit figure and auburn hair anywhere – Sakura was sitting on a swing, bent over, and crying.

Syaoran dropped his school bag to the ground and rushed over to his friend. He kneeled down next to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Sakura… what's wrong?" When no reply came, Syaoran stood up, gently tugging the other onto her feet as well, and pulled Sakura in to a tight embrace. "Shh… Sakura… Don't cry… please, tell me what happened…"

The sobs paused momentarily as the girl tried to catch enough breath to speak. "Koyo… he doesn't… he doesn't love me anymore… I… I said first that… that I really liked him… that I loved him… but he…" More tears interrupted Sakura's sentence.

_Koyo… so that's his name._ Syaoran made a mental note to make that guy suffer. "It'll be alright, Sakura…"

Sakura clung tighter to Syaoran as she continued crying onto his shoulder. "But… I really loved him… so much… he doesn't… love me… no one loves… me…"

Syaoran sighed. He needed to find a way to cheer her up… it hurt so much for him to see Sakura in such pain. Reluctantly, he pulled away and took a step back from her. "Hey, Sakura…"

The girl lifted her gaze slightly, and found herself looking at a Syaoran with arms extended to his sides.

"…I love you this much."

* * *

**A/N:** ah, we won't get to see Syao-syao kiss Saku, will we? ;D

anyways, thank for reading and don't forget to leave a review~! I'd appreciate it too if you would check out _Slanted_ and my other CCS fics :)


End file.
